There's No Place Like Home
by RadiantL
Summary: Barry can't return home after World's Finest, so he must adapt to living in Earth-38 with the beloved Kryptonian. AU. KARRY UNIVERSE CHALLENGE.


**This is my entry for the Karry Challenge posted on the Fanfiction Millma Verse Page (Go check it out on Facebook) by Millie and Sigma. The prompt was if Barry couldn't return to his home at the end of World's Finest. Also check out Karry Universe, it surprises and has stolen the hearts of many lol.**

Kara and Barry ran as fast as they could, charging down the terrain where they had first met. The two were evenly matched and were grinning, but Kara was secretly upset. She had just gotten Barry, someone who could understand her during this time of her life. And now she had to send him home, back to where he belonged.

Barry slightly pulled ahead and Kara placed her hand gently on his back, she then pushed him forward where a portal opened up and he fell through. As it closed behind him, Kara waved sadly and muttered "Goodbye... Barry." before flying off and back to the city. She wanted to think about the events of the previous day.

Meanwhile...

Barry was traveling throughout all of space and time, the multiverse. He had felt this phenomenon a few times before but this time, sadness had enveloped him. It took all of his power to not turn around and run back to the only person who understood what he went through in life. The day he had spent on Kara's earth felt like it should have never ended, the two had teamed up as their Superhero personas, and as Kara Danvers and Barry Allen.

Barry knew he was nearing his earth and braced himself for a conversation with his team, they must have been worried sick about him. He was about to enter the breach into his world when a streak of lightning hit him. The lightning became a blast as Barry was knocked away from the breach and into another portal that he didn't recognize.

Barry fell onto the ground and looked around vividly, he immediately knew that this was the house that he and his parents lived in for his childhood. Barry stood up slowly and noticed Joe in a nearby corner, sitting in a comfortable position.

"Joe...?"

"No. We are simply taking the form of Mr. West to soothe you, so the news won't be so shocking." The fake Joe told him, Barry scratched his head in confusion. "Well, to be blunt... You can't return to your world."

"What?!" Barry yelled after taking a moment to process what he had just heard. "Who are you to say I can't return home!"

'Joe' sighed for a seemingly long period before looking at Barry. "Well for one, I am the Speed-Force, the energy that gives you access to your powers. We spread all across space and time, and the multiverse included. Which means we know the future, and if you return to your earth... your friends will die."

Barry stood in shock, nearly feeling faint from the words." Why? What kills them!?" He yells in anger at the man who didn't even flinch.

"Well when you travel back to your earth, you and Zoom will be faced with each other and fight in a battle that eventually leads to him taking Wally West hostage. You give up your speed to Zoom and spend a few days without it before attempting to get it back by recreating the Particle accelerator explosion. When the explosion occurred, it killed you but we end up bringing you here to get you to understand yourself on a different scale. You eventually get your speed back and defeat hundreds of metahumans after we had released you. Your dad comes back and is killed by Zoom who then proceeds to kick your ass in a one on one. Your anger causes your team to come to a conclusion and they lock you up before facing against Zoom themselves. Of course, they end up throwing him back to his world but he took Joe West with him. You were released and bargoned a deal with Zoom, if you win he gives you back your dad. Your team backs you up as you and Zoom race, but you end up creating a time remnant. This remnant shuts off Zoom's machine which would have destroyed the multiverse and you proceed to beat Zoom in a fight. You got him down to the ground and had hoped that a time wraith would come and take him into us, but we had the Time Wraiths doing business elsewhere. You had your hand phased and ready to kill Zoom, but you hesitated. And Zoom used that chance to throw you off of him, before killing everybody in your team. You ended up vibrating your hand though his heart and therefore defeating him, but not before your entire family had died. That is what will happen if you end up returning home."

"Well can't I just change it!? I know what is going to happen and I know the circumstances, so I will just do everything differently. I can just lock him up before he kills everybody." Barry told him, barely able to keep a sob from escaping his lips.

"That is exactly the point Barry! You can't do what is needed to be done to Zoom, so no matter what happens... Your team will end up dying and you will be broken." The Speed-Force manifestation of Joe warned Barry.

"What will happen, if I don't return?" Barry asked, tears starting to stream down his face slowly.

"The team will be heartbroken and grieve your loss. They will go on to fight Zoom and figure out that Cisco can damage speedsters to the point of paralyzation. Harrison faces Zoom before Joe manages to clamp the speed-dampening boot onto him. Cisco shows up and blasts Zoom across the area and leave him un-moving before they all detain him into their prison. They continue to experiment with a meta-cure until, after a couple of years, they complete it and inject it into Zoom. They will go on completely fine without you." 'Joe' explained, Barry looked at him with a look of longing before nodding slowly. "Barry... May I ask you something?"

"I guess." Barry said, he looked at the form of his foster father.

"When you get back, are you going to explore your feelings for Kara?" 'Joe' asked, Barry looked at him in shock. How did he know?

"What? I-"

"Barry, I'm the Speed-Force, I literally run through your veins. You didn't think that I wouldn't be able to see if you had a crush on a certain kryptonian?" Barry looked him but didn't deny. Kara was very powerful, strong-willed, persistent, never leaves anybody behind, but she was also beautiful. "Well I hope you have a safe trip Barry."

He really wanted to go back to his earth but knew that this was better for his team. He looked at the form of his foster father one more time before speeding away. Unbeknownst to them, a certain someone, Cisco Ramone, had been watching through his vibe throughout the entire conversation. The man had been flat out crying, but the vibe ended as soon as Barry had left.

Meanwhile...

Cisco looked up from the emblem that belonged to Barry's old suit and at his teammates who looked at him with deep worry. He then proceeded to explain how he saw Barry talking with the Speed-Force and that if he came home then they would all die. Iris and Caitlin broke down in tears while Joe laid his hands on the edges of a desk to calm himself down. Harry had a look of no emotion, but anybody with two eyes knew he was hurting tremendously on the inside. Cisco brought them all into a hug that was definitely needed.

After that it became nightly drinking session for Iris, and Joe was seemingly unaware due to his own grieving. Caitlin had just devoted herself to making sure none of them would be lost to Zoom, but they all knew she was holding back a fit of emotion. And Cisco just stayed in his house for most of the week, eating Ice Cream while watching movies that were now less enjoyable.

As the months went by and sorrows were no longer present on the outside, the team decided to use the Speed-Force's prediction to their advantage. Caitlin and Harry worked with Cisco on using his vibrational blasts and after a few weeks of trying, Cisco managed to make a blast that could break down an entire building in theory. Joe had wanted to step in for help so he worked with Cisco on how to aim with his blasts and eventually, made him proficient with his powers.

Zoom made a return a few weeks later and the team was well prepared, Joe had his gun at the ready, Harry and Caitlin had one of Cisco's tech that could defend then if It came down to that, and Cisco had his goggles on. The team went and faced off against Zoom, and while he mocked them Joe slid from behind and clamped on the Power Dampener... speedsters run faster than sound yet the fact that they still can't defend themselves was funny to him. Cisco jumped out of the breach he created and blasted Zoom across the land they were on, he wasn't knocked from the fall but they knew he was done for.

Iris walked up to Zoom and grabbed him aggressively, pulling him off the ground. She was about to say something when a nearby portal opened up and two Time Wraiths came out of it, Cisco looked like he was about to vomit. The two Time Wraiths headed towards Zoom, Iris tried to run but was blocked of by a track of air that was created by the demonic creatures. Her skin began to feel weird.

"NO, GUYS DO SOMETHING!" Joe yelled out as he tried to shoot at the Time Wraiths who didn't seem phased by the bullets. Cisco attempted to breach into the space that Zoom and Iris were in but ended up getting blasted back. Caitlin and Harry watched in horror at the scenario.

Zoom screamed in terror as his skin burned, the boot broke off of him and lightning began to surround the speedster, except this one was red. Iris' cloths catched on fire and she began to scream in agony. The time wraiths came up to Zoom and Iris, grabbed them, before taking them into the portal that was opened earlier- which closed behind them.

The team looked like a mess, and after that... Team Flash was no more.

Meanwhile...

Kara had flown back to her apartment after she threw Barry into that portal. She went into her hidden compartment in the complex where she had her clothes in, changed, before taking out her keys and unlocking the door. She walked in to her apartment and found James standing in the middle, looking her straight in the eyes with a look that he only used for Lucy.

"Hey James, I didn't expect you to be here." Kara said with a smile, but she didn't feel that butterfly effect that she usually did with James. In fact, ever since Barry had come here she didn't even remotely think of James.

"Yea, I didn't really know what I was thinking when I came here myself- So, where's your shadow?" James asked, with a slightly annoyed look.

"My what?" Kara asked, frowning at the man she thought was generous and kind towards anybody he met.

"Oh- well I mean he follows you around and does anything y-you ask." James stuttered, he didn't meet her eyes since he knew what he would see if he did. Kara was beautiful, and was a very nice person in general; but she could be very intimidating as well.

"Anyways, Barry went home. He had to go back to his earth eventually, the trip here was on accident and wouldn't last forever." Kara stated with a clear sadness. James looked at her and when he saw her expression, he wanted to vomit.

"Kara, what is Barry to you? I want to know." He asked, walking up to her with his arms crossed.

"I mean, he's Barry. Loveable, sweet, and really smart. So he's a friend, my Superfriend." Kara said, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"No he's not. He clearly means more to you than that. Kara, tell me honestly- what is Barry to you?" James continued to push with annoyance. "Just tell me. He isn't just a super friend to you. I promise I won't tell anybody else if you don't want me to, but I wanna know Kara!"

"He's everything to me!" Kara yelled, but immediately covered her mouth in shock afterwards. James looked like he was about to explode.

"WELL FORGET ABOUT HIM!" James roared, but stopped for a moment, calming himself down. "Kara, he isn't coming back. Your... feelings for him, they shouldn't matter anymore because he is gone. But here I am Kara, I know you have feelings for me so be with me. Because I have feelings for you, even after everything, after Lucy, after Red Kryptonite, after Red Tornado, and even after the whole losing your powers thing. I was still with you and loved you, with all of my heart Kara. Barry, he doesn't care for you, if he did he wouldn't have left you behind here." James told her with a smile. At this point Kara's hands were balled into fists and were hidden behind her back, but she didn't know if she would have the willpower to hit James.

James smiled, assuming she agreed with him, and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Kara so badly wanted to hit him, but what would happen if she hurt him? James was now inches away from her, his eyes locked with Kara's and daring her to hit him. His lips were incredibly close to connecting with hers and Kara's eyes began glowing with heat vision. James then stopped, backing away from her robotically and turned around. He walked out of the front door and Kara heard his footsteps along with several other pairs of footsteps leave the area. She calmed herself down and convinced herself that everything would be alright. She walked to her front door and saw several people robotically walking down the steps and leaving the perimeter.

Kara, left speechless, proceeded to use her X-ray vision and saw hundreds of people out on the streets, walking in the same manner that James had a moment ago. She changed into her Supergirl outfit before flying off to CatCo, considering that she felt the DEO couldn't trust her without J'onn or Alex there.

Once she made it to CatCo, Kara noticed that everybody was typing on their computers with a language that only few people understood, Kryptonian. Kara looked around and sighed, she had gone to the fortress beforehand and learned what she needed to know about Myriad. The fact that it was mind control, and that Non was clearly in charge of it, but what really pissed her off was when the holographic form of her mother told her that Myriad couldn't be stopped.

Cat walked out of an elevator nearby, musing on about how she doesn't date older men. She was about to enter her office when Supergirl cleared her throat, Cat turn around and took off her glasses with a small "Oh! Supergirl, what a pleasant surprise! What, do we have a 9:00 am?"

"You're not a mindless drone... How?" Kara asked but was interrupted her phone buzzed and Clark had texted that he was about to come along, and that he was bringing a friend. Kara smiled, knowing that she would have back-up, and told Cat what was going on.

Meanwhile...

Barry had gotten out of the breach and landed on the familiar ground where he had left Supergirl around an hour ago. He was about to speed off towards the DEO when somebody flew down and attempted to tackle him, he was dressed exactly like supergirl, except it was a dark-haired man. Barry phased through the attack and grabbed the man's ankle, span around, and tossed him away.

"Who are you? Another alien trying to hurt my cousin?" The man asked, and Barry immediately knew that this was Superman from his conversation with Kara. "I was investigating a lead on a rouge alien when I saw my cousin toss you into a portal. I kept an eye on the area since my gut told me you would be back. I guess I was right."

"Oh I'm not here to hurt your cousin." Barry said with an awkward laugh, Superman wasn't amused. "Well I assume you know the multiverse theory... Okay well it's true, I come from another earth where I'm known as the Flash. My speed allows me to breach into other earth's, and I accidently came here. I met your cousin and after a day of staying here, we raced, and she sent me home. But I met the thing that gives me powers and it told me I couldn't go back to my earth." Barry explained to Superman, who nodded. Clark was slightly skeptical, but Barry reminded him of himself when he was young.

"So you are gonna have to find a life here?" Barry nodded and moved towards Clark, holding out his hand.

"Well I'm the Flash, or Barry Allen. It's nice to meet you Superman, your cousin talks a lot about you." Barry said with a charming smile, Clark accepted it with his own.

An alarm from Clark's watch shock the both of them, the message was from Maxwell Lord. It had stated that National City was being affected by a kind controlling phenomenon, and only him, Cat Grant, and Supergirl weren't affected. So they needed help, Superman looked angry and told Barry the situation before flying off. Barry followed closely bellow, wondering why this was the first thing he had to do after getting back to this earth.

Meanwhile...

Supergirl and Cat waited for a moment before Superman flew in, along with the Flash. Barry explained his whole ordeal and Supergirl nodded, looking at the handsome man with sadness. Kara hugged Superman tightly, and then Maxwell Lord came prancing in.

"Ah, it would be fun to see you make out with the Leather Guy here and have your much needed reunion with Superman. But there are much bigger things at play at the moment." Maxwell Lord said with a smirk, Kara and Barry blushed for a moment but immediately became serious once again. "So... what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's the endgame? We can't just walk up to them and torture them until they stop Myriad, since that is against your ethics." Max mocked Supergirl, it took all of Superman's power just to not hit the man.

"We use hope." Supergirl stated bluntly, before walking away with Clark and Barry. Max began flirting with Cat Grant.

Supergirl sat in front of the camera that was worked on by Max, who figured that he could use his own satellite. Barry and Clark we're sat next to her- and while one of her hands was on the table, the other was unconsciously clutching Barry's hand. The three had rehearsed what they were going to say.

Max cleared his throat before counting down. "Alright start in 3...2...1...GO!"

"Citizens of National City, this is Supergirl, Superman, and The Flash. And I hope you can hear me." Kara began, nodding to the two men next to her. "We have been attacked. Mothers and fathers, children and neighbors, friends, everyone. Suddenly stopped, by a force of evil, the greatest this world has ever known."

"It's working..." Max muttered, having managed to break through to all of the devices in National City. He could see that people were starting to fidget and show slight emotion.

"The attacker has sought to banish your free will, your individuality, your spirit. Everything that makes you who you are." Barry continued, not letting go of Kara's hand. "When facing evil like this... it's easy to feel hopeless, we retreat, we lose our strength, we lose ourselves. I know, we know. We lost our family when we were young, Superman lost his foster parents and his real family, Supergirl lost her entire world, and quite frankly so did I. We were all sad and alone, but then something happened. I found out that there is so much love in this world, and even though I haven't been here for long I can say that this is the family of the two beside me. That this city is theirs as well, and if Supergirl or Superman lost this world... they would be devastated. So I want you to be the hero's this time, I want you to fight back."

"Most of the population of National is already back!" Max said in clear delight.

"National, I'm not asking you to put your life on the line. But I hope that you will not let this... Obstacle, ruin the city. Fight... back!" Superman finished, standing up and staring at Max, who was smiling.

"I'm sure everybody is back, but Myriad is still in effect, so chances are they're gonna try to use a different tactic this time." Barry said, shocked that they all managed to pull off the speech.

They all began to discuss the topic, suggesting different takes on what to do. They knew where Myriad was being kept, Fort Rozz, but it was indestructible and couldn't be disintegrated. A sound coming from a nearby computer cause the bickering to stop. It was Non.

"Supergirl... I see you're still alive."

"Go to hell." Kara growled, walking up to the screen with enough rage as it is.

"Oh we're already there aren't we? Anyway, I declare a fight, tomorrow, between you three and my partners at Fort Rozz." Non stated, his face was unreadable, but motivations were clear.

"I accept." Kara, Clark, and Barry said at the same time.

Non nodded before the screen went blank. Kara took a deep breathe and collected herself.

"So... now we're the ones that are going to die, right?" Max asked, amusing himself, the other three ignored him.

"We need a plan on how to get rid of Myriad while still fighting off Non and his... partners?" Superman asked, but nobody had a clear answer on who Non was bringing.

"Well we should probably rest before we take off towards the fight." Supergirl said, and with nods in agreement, everybody set off.

Meanwhile...

Kara had let Barry stay at her apartment, to the delight of Max and disapproval of Clark. Barry watched as she dug through her closet before tossing him a blanket and a pillow.

"I suggest you get as much sleep as possible, tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Kara said before tiredly limping to her bed. Barry nodded and laid back against his spot on the couch, and thought about the events of the previous day. His mind was racing several times faster than it usually did, and felt nervous about what was to come. If he was meant to stay on this earth, he would also have to become The Flash on this earth as well.

After he had left the Speed-Force, he had noticed that his speed was considerably easier to use. Maybe he could do more with it as well...? Barry looked over at Kara and saw and made sure she was asleep, before slowly sitting up and speeding away to train himself.

The next day they all had agreed to meet up back at the DEO, and discussed their options once everybody had made it.

"So, we need somebody to stop Non and the others while Supergirl and I can, hopefully, toss Fort Rozz into space." Superman said, open to any suggestions.

"I'll do that." Barry offered, and once he was noticed by everybody it was taken with surprise. His energy seemed so off that it actually felt like he was exerting power.

"Barry, you know you don't have to do this. This is our fight." Kara placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"It is, but you guys don't have to fight alone." He stated, and nods of approval came. Max looked at Barry with intrigue, but plastered a smile on his face.

"Well since your... oddly attractive sister isn't here, I guess that makes me the most capable of running this place. Where is she anyway?" Max mumbled, Kara activated her heat vision and stood face-to-face with the man, who mumbled something else before backing away. In truth, Kara didn't want to talk about Alex, she was with this 'Cadmus' group that held Jeremiah as well.

"Found 'em. They're about 500 miles northeast from here, Nevada." Superman announced, and once everybody was ready, they raced off towards Fort Rozz.

Kara noticed that Barry was steadily keeping ahead of them, he was faster than before. "Supergirl, Superman, when we get there could you guys heat up the atmosphere enough so that the temperature is raised. Even if it's just a bit" Barry asked.

Clark and Kara looked at each other with a raised eyebrow for a moment, before nodding. "Sure...?"

Once they had reached the ship, the three analyzed the surrounding area. A blast was heard nearby, then Non and another blue woman flew in front of the trio.

"Non. Please don't do this, we can settle this peacefully. There is no need to kill everyone." Supergirl called out, Indigo laughed to herself while Non glared at the kryptonian.

"Your aunt and I could have saved this planet, cleansed it from the immense destruction it was destined to face. But you convince her otherwise, you broke Astra from her morals. And now I seek to revenge my beloved."

Kara froze for a second, before flying at her top speed towards Non and engaging in a battle of speed and strength. Indigo was about to step in when Barry sped in front of her, and knocked her away.

Clark took note of the four, then flew up into the air and using his heat vision to heat up the atmosphere. He didn't question Barry, knowing he probably was going to put on a show. Minutes flew by and he was beginning to tire his powers out, clouds began to from and soon lightning was streaking the sky. He took a moment to collect himself, and then flew towards Barry who was dodging Indigo's attacks. Clark stopped, and started to take deep breaths, he waited until he could feel the intensity of his freeze breath inside of himself. After Indigo had sliced Barry's knee and managed to hit him with a force that shattered the surrounding area, Clark blew. Barry sped out of the way as ice engulfed Indigo and turned the ground frozen, which stretched miles. Once the air had cleared, Indigo was gone but the area was a smaller version of Clark's Fortress. Heat vision slammed into the ice, causing the two to look over at Kara and Non who were locked in a battle of heat vision.

"Kara... stick to the plan." Clark muttered, knowing she could hear him. Barry sped Kara out of the way as Clark used his own heat vision to distract Non for a moment. Barry whispered something to Kara before nodding to Clark. He and Kara flew towards Fort Rozz, knowing what to do, and stood under it. The two took a few deep breaths as they started to push, and the ship began to budge. They continued to push until it cleared the ground, and started to move swiftly through the air. Clark and Kara steadily forced Fort Rozz above the storm that Clark had created, and soon began to feel enormous pressure. Once the stars were noticeable, they waited a second before throwing the ship as best as they could together. They smiled at one another once Fort Rozz was officially off the planet, but that stopped when they heard a lightning strike the area.

Barry had watched the two go off towards Fort Rozz and found himself fighting Non, who was nowhere near as fast, but could keep up and still get a few hits on him. Barry's left hand was broken, and he knew his legs would give in any minute, so he came to a stop. He glanced at the sky and knew that what he had spent the entire previous night attempting would work. Non came to a halt as well and glared at Barry, smirking and flexing his fist a few times.

"I see you have surrendered, now your fate is due."

Barry ignored him as he closed his eyes, and tapped into the tremendous amounts of Speed-Force he had been granted that night, two and a half years ago, if he was to defend this earth, then he would need to pull this off. His body began to vibrate at speeds that even Non had trouble seeing, and the ice around the two began to slightly spark with lightning. The thunderstorm above began to swirl in a circular motion, the opening point right above Barry. He knew that he was the generator of the Speed-Force, which in theory meant that his power could attract outside forces to him. Barry held his hand up and after a moment, his vibrations became so fast he was nearly invincible. Non flew towards Barry to stop whatever he was about to do, but was blown back by wind that was generated by the storm. Lightning suddenly came crashing down from the sky and struck Barry directly, powering the man up to something unimaginable. Once the lightning had dissipated, along with the storm, Barry's eyes were filled with electricity, and lightning had began to spread across his body.

Non activated his freeze breath, figuring it could stop the Speedster, and flew towards Barry. But in the blink of an eye, a fist had collided with his stomach and an explosion occurred afterwards.

The two kryptonians flew down and blew the smoke of the aftermath, even thought they could just look around with their special eyes. They found Barry, laying on the ground with blood trickling from his nose. Non was across from him, his arms blown from his body every bone was broken.

Clark grabbed Non and flew him away towards the DEO, while Kara tapped into her earpiece and questioned one of the agents.

"What happened to Barry, guys?" Kara asked, and after a few moments one person came through.

"Well, it seems that the stunt he pulled off isn't fully in his control. The lightning strike overheated him internally, and when he blew himself out, his healing went with him. So you're gonna have to get your freeze breath into his system." An agent said, after patching in.

"How?"

"You need to perform mouth to mouth, and blow your freeze breath lightly into his system so his body can begin functioning again." Kara felt her face become hot and her voice caught in her throat. "Kara now isn't the time for awkwardness, if you don't do this he will die."

Kara nodded and turned off her com, she knelt on the ground and pulled Barry to sit up across from her. Kara opened his mouth and followed along the steps that she knew. Kara separated his teeth as gently as she could, and tilted his head while pinching his nose. She then slightly opened her mouth and performed mouth to mouth with the speedster. Her tongue kept his upper jaw separated from his lower part, and she used her freeze breath. Her hands were on Barry's shoulders, keeping his body close to hers as cold air spread from Kara's mouth to his. Kara could feel Barry's body cool down quickly, and he started to regain consciousness. The two separated and his expression was confused, yet tired.

"Kara? Why do my insides bur-" Barry was cut off when Kara kissed him again, and a breeze spread throughout his body. She was cooling him down. He didn't have the strength to move, considering his body felt more or so numb. But he naturally kissed back while Kara continued to cool him down. After a few moments, the two separated once again and had never been more shocked, yet embarrassed.

"Sorry, your system was overheated and I was the only one who had freeze breath." Kara said with an awkward laugh. "And that lightning thing was cool, how did you do it?"

"Oh, well I figured if I could toss lightning then I could attract it as well." Barry said, his face no longer red and was seemingly glad for the change of subject. The two parted from each other and lifted themselves off of the ground. "And once it hit me, the lightning supercharged the Speed-Force inside of me."

"Barry Allen, you certainly are intriguing." Kara grinned and brought the man into a hug, maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

Over the next several months, the two had grown closer and eventually Barry asked Kara out on a date. She accepted and the two had gone to a pizza place that hosted competitions, Barry never challenged Kara again. Rogues had continued to pop up every few weeks, but they had diminished ever since The Streak had shown up. Clark would visit here and there, and he was strikingly similar to Barry which caused a bond between the two heros. Non had been placed in a high security part of the DEO prison, and would get frequent visits from Kara.

Around two and a half years after Non and Indigo were defeated, Barry had gathered the courage to ask Kara to marry him. They had been dating for years, Kara accepted of course and a ceremony was at play. But after the wedding Barry had gotten captured by a Fort Rozz escapee, who had wanted to siphon his Speed-Force. Barry was found, the Fort Rozz criminal wasn't, Kara always denied the crime.

Four years after Non and Indigo had been defeated, Barry had attempted to see if his doppelganger was in this universe, but it turned out that he didn't exist here. Kara had been very pregnant at the time, and had let Barry and Clark do the fighting. After a few more months, Kara gave birth to a baby boy, Henry Ray Allen, and a baby girl, Astra Dawn Allen. Astra was a basic duplicate of Kara except her hair looked a little more brunette than blonde. Henry had Barry's hair and face but his eyes stemmed more or so towards Kara's.

The two babies were very protected, but showed no signs of any powers until Henry crushed his bottle at 6 months. Kara and Barry took him in to the DEO and found out that his cells were starting to store Solar Energy, similar to Kara's except on a much smaller scale. Astra showed no signs yet but she had an oddly fast reaction time, like if you tried to get a toy for her and she didn't want it, she would smack it away before you could get to it.

Once the two kids reached 4 years old, they had developed all of their powers, the only thing that was missing was the flying, indestructibility, and heat vision. The two had resented James, but loved their uncle Winn who tried his best to be a great one. Alex was a role model for Astra, who would see her any chance she got.

Barry had learned to master himself while on his feet, thus making him a nightmare to go up against. He could control lightning to the point that it was second nature for him to access lightning through his limbs. Kara had full control over all of her powers, she managed to balance the amount of power she put into her heat vision or freeze breath. She also learned to put her strength into a sort of compass, so if she wanted she could shatter miles of ground with a simple flick of the wrist. The two had now become the most looked up to, yet the most feared heros across the city.

By the time Henry and Astra had become 17, they hadn't gotten to their parents level, but were becoming known themselves. Astra had taken on a stance along with her mother, plus her favorite power was her super strength. Henry had developed a love for his speed and wanted to be an embodiment of the Speed-Force like his father.

The four had gone through many adventures, taking down invaders and getting through life with kind hearts yet so much love. It could actually be considered shocking to an outsider, that two nerdy superheroes came together and created a family. Barry had wondered many times what his life would be like once he came back to Kara's earth, but he has never imagined this. Kara had brought something into his life that he had lacked in his previous one, understanding. She had known what he had gone through far better than anybody else, they had both lost entire worlds, people that cared for them. But, they would not trade this life for any other, this was what was meant for them. And even if they sometimes felt like they didn't deserve it, it was special and meaningful. And it all started when Barry's power source had told him that he couldn't go home.

**The twins were a wink to Karry Universe. Hope the chapter was good, these contests are fun so far! And do you want me to write a second chapter going into detail on their romance after the battle with myriad?**


End file.
